


Terrible beginnings, painful middles, and happy endings?

by TheVagabond



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, The Fake AH Crew - Fandom
Genre: Aren't they all just too badass, Damsel? Gavin doesn't know the meaning of that, Fake AH Crew, Gavin is a dick, Gavin is a dumbass cuz he's just that kind of guy, Geoff is a calm ass motherfucker, Hacker!Gavin, He thinks he knows everything but Michael can still teach him shit, He's too self-proclaimed, Jack is a caring person, M/M, Michael is very forgiving though, Not a part of the crew! Gavin, Ray just kinda gets high, Ryan is too prideful to admit defeat, Slight vulgarity, Vagabond is fucking amazing, introductions, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabond/pseuds/TheVagabond
Summary: Gavin was always one to bite off more than he could chew, there was something in the excitement of knowing how utterly fucked you were- it's why when his new life in America comes to a screeching halt he decides to spice it up. What better way to throw yourself into the front of danger than to chase after the most elusive crew in all of Los Santos; The Fake AH Crew.





	Terrible beginnings, painful middles, and happy endings?

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first Fake AH Crew story guys, so I'm delving into a whole new fandom here. Let me know down below in the comments if you have any suggestions for future stories or anything you may be interested in or would like to see.

Los Santos was a cruel place with terribly cruel people. Gavin knew all of that, what he hadn't known when he first moved in was how painful the transition would be. He had at first felt comforted by the open space and fields as he flew into the country, but when he had found the apartment building he'd purchased his heart had sunk. The building itself was an antique, old Victorian era spirals curling out and spires striking into the sky painted in a macabre of dark and intriguing colors. It all looked like something out of a horror movie. When he'd stepped inside the interior seemingly changed to something more modern and country like, white and blue striped wallpapers and wooden flooring. Gavin felt uneasy. He knew, in his heart, that this move was what was necessary. He had, after all, blown his cover in England. This was the next best place to go. Things were different and new, like the way cars were driven and their government, but it wasn't so drastic that Gavin wouldn't be able to fit in. Numerous people had flirted with him already just since the plane touched down, and he thanked his godly good looks and accent, but that was about the only good part of all of this.

Suddenly he resented himself, how could he have been so foolish as to electronically sign all his work. Sure it was under the shitty name of ' _Golden Boy'_ but it only took _so_ many years to be able to crack the code. Gavin had been pleased in a sickly way when the cops finally figured him out, but by the time they made it known he had already fled. In England he was a wanted man but in America he had the chance to be free again. He'd heard of many people in Los Santos, and it had pleased him greatly to know that people came here and failed. There were thousands of people in the world with the same job as Gavin, the only thing different was the fact that nobody was as _good_ as Gavin was at his job.

His fingers enclosed around the doorknob to his new home, this would be the start of a new life and he was very sure that it would be just as thrilling as the last one he lead. Pushing open the door, he frowns.

~~~~

It took hours to get the room cleaned to what was acceptable, with the rate that he was paying it should have already been done, but he couldn't really complain. It was all furnished at the very least, an old rickety table, busted refrigerator and even a shitty mattress with various unknown stains. Gavin was absolutely furious, but he knew that he would manage. He had instead focused on what was _most_ important, and that was getting his entire 'technology room' set up. There were two bedrooms, the master bedroom and an office of sorts, so it was easy for Gavin to store the most of the boxes into the room and lock it off. The rest of his boxes would have to wait in the truck downstairs, because there was no way that Gavin was about to carry them all the way up the stairs just to have to run back out and get a new bed and table set and all of that. He groaned inwardly, just because America was the land of the free didn't mean it was _good._

He found himself leaving the apartment entirely. It was at least eleven in the morning now, his plane had touched down at nine, so he'd spent enough time cooped up in crowded places. The streets were just as beautiful as his apartment, all littered with trash and destruction. It was like the mayor of the city prided himself in owning the worst possible land. He made his way into a small store, raking his fingers through his hair. This was torture, he wasn't built for much manual labor. Actually he chose being a hacker because that meant he _wouldn't_ have to be involved in any manual labors. He flashed a smile to the store attendant, who like most other people, tripped over themselves for something clever to say to the male.

“Don't bother sweetheart, at this point I've heard it all, your silence is much more appreciated.” The male behind the counter smiled, a little lasciviously, but a smile nevertheless. Gavin made his way to the back of the small building, lifting up a cool water bottle. It was only sixty-nine cents, some sort of sale or whatever, so Gavin wasn't tripping over spending money on something like that. Also his fridge didn't even work due to the electricity not being hooked up, he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. He jumped a little at the sound of a male voice behind him. “England. A lot of people are from England nowadays, is the Queen tyrannic or something?”

Gavin whirled around, prepared to give him an earful for dare insulting the Queen, but he stopped dead when his eyes actually found the male. He was around his height, perhaps an inch or so taller, or maybe it was the way he held himself. He had on a worn gray sweatshirt underneath a brown leather jacket that clung to him in all the right ways. His jeans were white-washed and faded, the type worn when building or demolishing things, he obviously didn't mind getting dirty. Finally his eyes snapped up to meet the swirling dark chocolate eyes that stared back at him from under a canopy of curling reddish-brown hair. He was a masterpiece, all cute and sexy rolled into one. Freckles dusted the bridge of his nose and the hint of a smirk dazzled his lips, Gavin was hooked. “No, course not bird. There just weren't any lads as handsome as you over there, it was quite the bore having to chose someone who looked like all the rest of them.”

The other male visibly tensed, had he not expected to be flirted with? Gavin internally cackled, this person was even more precious than he had first assumed. He watched with amusement as the male glared away from him. “Poor pickings? That's a shitty reason to leave a place.” He drawled, his accent thick and obviously from further down south. Maybe New Jersey? Gavin shook that thought away, watching as the male finally slid his eyes back to meet Gavin's. “You're not from Los Santos either. Care to venture?”

“I got bored.” He answered just as sarcastically as he had began the conversation, eyes inscrutable and face impenetrable. Gavin couldn't read a damn thing about him, and he had to admit that he kinda liked it. “Then you shouldn't judge my reasonings to leave either.”

Gavin took a step closer, again amusing himself in the way that the male tensed, it was like he was expecting Gavin to straight out attack him. That was even more amusing. Lidding his eyes a little bit, he smiles tenderly. “The names Gavin, love, but feel free to call me whatever you'd like to make you feel more comfortable.”

The man looked away again, swallowing hard before meeting Gavin's gaze again. “Michael. You just fly in?”

Gavin dropped his flirtations, he wasn't getting anywhere fast enough and even if he _did_ manage to get somewhere he didn't have a home to take the man back to, and he sure as Hell wasn't about to traipse into someone else's. “Course I bloody did, I've been working my arse off just to get my damn office set up. I rented the _worst_ possible apartment complex.”

“Don't tell me.” Michael began, a genuine smile tilting up his lips as he watched the miserable Gavin. “Parkway Apartments?” Gavin burst into laughter, setting the water bottle he'd picked up aside in the process. “Yes! That one _exactly_. How did you- wait...” Gavin lifted his eyes up to Michael's knowingly, a silent confirmation passing between them both before they both erupted into more laughter. “No way, you live there _too?”_

Michael was the first to abruptly stop laughing. “Yeah, it's fucked up. It looks sweet as shit from the outside and then even fancy as dicks on the inside, but the fucking rooms aren't worth the large ass price I pay. I'd move out if I had the funds.”

Gavin nodded, he understood entirely what that was like. Back in England when he was growing up he was _never_ able to move when he wanted or even _needed_ to. It was one of the reasons he began hacking, finances were never a problem if the world was always so 'willing' to 'donate'. “Yeah, I've got to move all the shitty furniture out before tonight, _and_ I'm hoping to be able to pick up something new before then as well so I could at the very least sleep.”

Michael nodded in understanding, his thumb rubbing against his lower lip before his eyes sparked up with an idea that Gavin just _knew_ he was going to get. “How about I help you, just till tonight.”

~~~~

Michael had been an absolute delight to be around. He was so vulgar and _strong_ , and mean and _strong-_ oh _god_ was he strong. He'd ended up taking his jacket off halfway through moving and Gavin had been granted the liberty to just watch the way his biceps would bunch up whenever he lifted heavy objects. Of course Michael would always get angry due to Gavin's lack of assistance, and then he would go off like a lit dynamite stick. It was absolutely amazing, and Gavin had told Michael to stop in any time he'd like.

Michael had questioned how Gavin was able to just purchase every new item like it was nothing and Gavin lied about how his parents were rich and trying to cut him off. He'd come across as a spoiled brat but he didn't mind, everyone deserved to be spoiled every once in awhile. Now Gavin was sprawled out on a newly purchased couch, eyes sealed shut as he tried to drown out all the annoying sounds of the city. He had _so much_ he had to do tomorrow, like setting up all the electrical wires and creating a firewall strong enough to resist governmental probing. He had been told by Michael that the city was loud, and it might take time to get used to, but Gavin had just waved the warning off. Rolling onto his stomach he glances towards his office space which had been opened the moment he'd finally gotten rid of Michael.

His computer was blinking incessantly and beeping as well, he knew that the system was old but it was trustworthy and absolutely impossible to hack. Crossing the room into the crowded office space, he types in his password, watching as the screen brightens to life. Gavin always felt, in a weird way, like his computer were somehow grateful to see him whenever he got on it. He knew that systematically the computer would brighten it's screen in use but he still always felt comforted to see it. A new file was uploaded to the internet, something about a crew or whatever causing problems in the area. Actually, it was way too close by to his residential area.

Clicking the link, he yawns as names appear on the screen.

“ _The Fake AH Crew strike again.”_

_Numerous reports have sprouted of the infamous team of criminals, spiraling throughout the city at alarming rates. The Fake AH Crew- as they call themselves- has yet again caused an uproar in city hall after not only vandalizing but robbing a newly opening bank. “I heard this repetitive scratching sound and then there was an awful explosion, it was unlike anything I'd ever heard before.” The banks owner so graciously offered a statement. “And then these men came in, one of them in this black mask and another one in a suit or something. The other one was covered in soot and dust from the explosion, I couldn't make out anything. And then I was knocked unconscious.” The team allegedly made out with over half a million dollars, wiping the area clean before police officials could arrive. Cameras in the area were wiped clean of any evidence, but the local officers still try to figure out all they can from what little they were given. Mrs. Pennywinkle across the street from the bank claimed to have seen the entire ordeal. “There was a man in a purple sweatshirt climbing my neighbors roof, a pink sniper strapped to his back. I thought he was playing around so I called out to him; 'Hey, be careful on those roofs they have a tendency to cave'. It wasn't until he fired off a few real bullets that I knew I should call the police.” Police have refused to make statements on the incident, but as far as the people know they are not safe nor is the crew even identified. This has been their fourth ransack of just this week, there was however a note left on the scene that was left open to the public. It read as follows: “We would like to thank the lovely city of Los Santos for this more than generous donation that will greatly help in making our crew the strongest and best. Please keep the publicity thriving.” It was signed under the name of 'Catalyst' but little more is known._

_If you or a loved one know anything more about the crew please call the hotline in the link below.”_

Gavin clicked out of the tab, opening a new one quickly. Of course he was going to have to find out everything there was to know on the _Fake AH Crew_ , it would be something to take his mind off of everything. His eyes read and re-read the encryption to the cameras in the nearby area of the bank, they had been robbed the night before so the trail was only fairly hot. Whoever had erased the data had been an amateur and a _bad_ one at that. Gavin was able to have the recordings back up in a matter of hours. He watched with pride the tapes before him. There was a male, fairly tall with curly hair hidden under a hood. He was around the back of the store, placing an obviously handmade sticky bomb against the far wall. Then he ran around to the front of the store, placing an identical one against the certified security doors. This had to be a Hell of a bomb in order to blow doors like that down.

Another male approached him, a black skull mask hiding his entire face. He was a tall man, taller than anyone Gavin had ever seen. And he was broad with obvious muscle, he was someone that Gavin would hope to never have a one on one with. Finally the third male mentioned entered the scene, a suit slimmed down against his form. He looked drunk or bored, possibly both, but his own features were noticeable. Not quite distinct, but still noticeable. He didn't need to see the rest of the film to know what they would do next, but his fingers hesitated over the mouse when the curly haired whoever turned around. There was something about seeing a recognizable face that made him freeze, a shiver running down his back. “My my Michael, what have we got here?”

~~~~

The following morning, Gavin was exhausted. He had scraped together anything he could find in order to have the upper hand over the _Fake AH Crew._ There was something so _thrilling_ in that, and he wanted badly to play with the new information he had. His fingers were scrolling over his mouse, just petting it as if it were actually an animal instead of an inanimate object. He could always write an e-mail out to them, let them know that he _knew_ them, but there was an edge of fear in him. Michael knew _him_ too, maybe he didn't know of his alternate persona _'Golden Boy'_ , but he did know _Gavin._ And that meant something now. Still...

Gavin had been able to rummage up a plethora of incriminating information and evidence against the crew, it was so pleasing to know that he was easily able to do this. The crew needed a hacker _desperately_ , and maybe Gavin could be that for him. He pressed his finger into the mouse, watching as the files were sent to the proper coded e-mail account. A wry smile made it's way along his features, despite how tired he was he was still able to find sick amusement in the knowledge that this crew would be sent into absolute turmoil for the next few days. Gavin didn't have any interest in showing the information to the feds, he just wanted some fun.

He jumped at the sound of a banging on his door, nearly falling from the chair entirely. Had he been found out _that quickly?!_ Wild eyes turned to assess the door when a familiar voice broke through his panicked state. “Gav? You in there, it's me, Michael. I was wondering if you wanted to do something or whatever.”

Gavin sighed, standing as he shook himself out. He needed to look composed if he were going to come face to face with one of the people he was messing with. Swinging open the door, he smiles lavishly. “Well look who came running back. What's a handsome gent like yourself need from a rotten soul like mine?”

Michael chuckled, shaking his head out before he motioned behind himself. “It's nice out, and work is shit, so I just wanna be distracted for awhile if you're down.” Gavin contemplated the offer, his eyes lowering down to where Michael's hand had motioned. Outside the hall window the sky did look bright and blue, he hadn't even noticed because his blinds had been drawn shut. He always preferred the synthetic light to any actual lights. Scratching at his arm, he nods, a little hesitantly but Michael doesn't pick up on it. “Sure, why not, lead the way.”

~~~~

Michael had shown Gavin all around town, and by the time they had returned home it was later than Hell. Again Gavin was blown away by the type of person Michael was, he was clearly a good person, and Gavin felt a pang of pity for the lad. He didn't feel like Michael had been given much of a shot from society, and Gavin wondered if Michael did this because of subconscious resentments towards the world.

They had fallen into a comfortable silence. Something about Michael opened Gavin up, and he knew that the same was with Michael as well. It was like things just came easier when they were together, laughing and joking, everything was just simple. Gavin had confessed himself enough, and he had listened to Michael do the same. They weren't entirely honest with each other and Gavin felt slightly bad about that, he knew _everything_ about Michael's 'job', but Michael knew _nothing_ about his own. He breathed out a shaky breath as he paused before his door, watching multiple thoughts race across Michael's gaze. “Today was actually fun Michael, I had forgotten all about what that was like.”

Michael smiled victoriously, arms crossing across his chest. “Not bad for a second day in Los Santos I bet, and look, you still have yet to be mugged. Everyone is mugged at least _once._ ”

Gavin laughed along with Michael. “I think someone is sounding a little hopeful, eager for me to be weak and defenseless? Will you come to my rescue?” Despite how playful and meaningless the flirtation was, it still shut down the innocence in the air surrounding them. There was a careful tension in Michael's shoulders again, and Gavin cursed himself for even speaking. He was pretty much the most flirtatious guy that could ever be met, and at times he would pride himself in that, but now wasn't one of those times. He opened his mouth to speak but Michael beat him to it. “Shut up Gavin.”

Those three words were all that was said before Michael shoved him up against a door and connected their lips in a brief- yet electric- kiss. Gavin felt his breath catch in the base of his throat, his hands shooting out to grab at anywhere he could with Michael. It felt like everything would only be a moment, and Gavin _desperately_ wanted it to last longer than that. He'd assumed that the playful flirting pissed him off, but he would choose this reaction over anger any day. His hands slid along Michael's shoulders, feeling up on the muscle he had been yearning to smooth his hands over since the first day they'd met. Everything felt rushed, but he didn't mind it any. He hoped that they would forever be entangled like this, but the need for air broke them apart, both gasping and panting like needy teenagers. “Couch?”

Gavin offered, his eyebrow lifting into the dusty gold of his hair. Michael didn't bother answering him, crushing himself against Gavin again as their lips met. Gavin struggled to focus long enough to get the door shoved open, and then after that to maneuver Michael the proper way through his apartment. He was sure that they had only knocked over and broken a _few_ things but he couldn't hear much over their shared breaths and the racing of his heartbeat. He felt his back slam into a wall again, the pain like splinters scratching down his skin, but in a way it spurred him on further. His hands slid underneath Michael's jacket, shoving it off his shoulders. It fell with a satisfying ' _thump_ ' on the floor. Everything was a heated and hectic rush, like Michael had been just as eager to get at Gavin as Gavin was to get at him.

Again Michael was the one to pull away, lips descending against the pulse-point on Gavin's neck. He keened, a little loudly, and then flushed with embarrassment at that fact. It wasn't like Gavin was really _easy_ but there was something in the skilled movements of Michael's lips over his skin that made him melt like butter on a hot summers day. That and Michael was expert at moving his fingers against Gavin's already heated skin as well. He felt Michael grip the back of his thighs and that was really the only warning given before he was lifted against the wall, the new angle giving them the perfect friction for much needed areas. Michael released a gust of breath against Gavin's neck, panting hotly as his grip increased. “ _God_ \- ah, a-and here I thought you were- _shit_ \- uninterested.”

Michael groaned, one hand slamming next to Gavin's head as the heat between their bodies increased more and more. “Shut the fuck up _Gavin.”_ He demanded and Gavin couldn't help but moan a little at the tone of voice he was using. It was so different. Michael was usually so controlled and forceful, but his voice was cracking and he knew full well that Michael didn't have the strength at that moment to tell him anything in a forceful enough tone. Gavin allowed his head to fall back against the wall, fingers curling into Michael's hair and tugging harshly as their movements increased. He lowered his head to meet Michael's lips again, it was all teeth and tongue, neither were focused enough to possess the skill necessary to deliver anything that wasn't messy- but still so god damn  _hot._  Gavin wanted to progress _further_ to _anything_ more than just _dry humping_ , but he also wanted to stay right there with his fingers slid up underneath the hem of Michael's shirt to be able to feel the way his back muscles tightened and relaxed with every movement of his body.

Gavin had fooled himself into thinking that there was _no way_ Michael could get any hotter, _god he was wrong._ He squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lips as a vibration like feeling raked through his body. Then Michael paused, looking a little confused. The vibration hadn't been just an effect of what was transpiring between them, it was _literally_ a cell phone. “Just _ignore_ it.”

Michael groaned, glaring at the screen of his suddenly there phone. Gavin wanted to scream at him for even stopping. He set Gavin down and shook his head. “I gotta take this, hang on.” Gavin didn't even have time to protest as he answered the call. As to entertain himself, Gavin took to biting and sucking against the neck that Michael had so graciously left open, his fingers tracing invisible patterns along his chest and arms. “Geoff what the fuck do you want, I'm _busy_ right now.”

Gavin couldn't really hear anything on the other end, but he could hear enough of it to be able to tell that the person was frantic and panicked. A shiver ran through his body. Again he busied himself with Michael, listening to his breaths increase and his muffled moans. “Fuck Geoff what do you _mean_? What e-mail? Can't this shit wait for fucks sake!”

A chuckle ran through Gavin, he knew _exactly_ who was on the phone and _exactly_ why they were calling. That wasn't to say that he was _pleased_ at the interruption, but he was happy enough to be able to _hear_ the panic in their leaders voice. ' _Geoff'_ , he tasted the name out on his tongue in his mind, licking a trail up to Michael's available ear to nibble against his earlobe. “Jesus Gavin, _hang on.”_

He could hear the confusion in this 'Geoff's' voice but nothing more than demanding questions. Gavin stroked his fingers lower and lower until finally- “ _Fuck Gavin shit!_ Geoff I _really_ can't now.”

Gavin smirked victoriously, again feeling pride over the fact that he had one upped over the _Fake AH Crew_ yet again. Michael was a shaking mess at this point, but obviously Geoff said something that got Michael's attentions because he froze and stepped away from Gavin, all the hints of anything playful vanishing from his features. “Geoff what? Hang on, I'm coming.”

He hung up abruptly, dropping the phone into his pocket as he buckled his jeans back up, bending to swipe up his jacket. “Gavin I'm sorry, I gotta go, there's an emergency or whatever and I-”

“Michael it's okay. I understand.” He smiled, a little nervously, but a smile still. He watched as Michael took a step closer to him, as if contemplating if he _really_ wanted to go. He leaned down, connecting their lips in one last savory kiss. Something that would keep Gavin reeling for quite sometime, before he parted again. “I wanna call you.”

Gavin smiled again, this one more genuine than the last. “What's keeping you then? It seems to me that your phone works fine.” Michael grinned back at him, and then he left.

~~~~

After a much needed cold shower Gavin was ready to get back online to see if he had received any e-mails. There was one that remained unopened, recent as well, Gavin was shivering with anticipation. Seating himself before his keyboard, he covers up his camera with a black sheet of paper before opening the e-mail. A lot of secret video conferences can be embedded into a video, if they get a hint of Gavin's face or even his _voice_ he would be busted. It was just a line.

 

From: 1695742841@Gmail.com

To: GoldenBoy@Gmail.com

Date: September 8th at 12:45am

Subject: I know you

 

Who are you?

 

Gavin smirked a little, he had sent them links upon links of all the heists that they had conducted for the past year, with reasonable beliefs for them to be convinced enough that he knew all their identities as well. He pressed his fingers into the keyboard for a moment, thinking of something to say before typing back.

 

To: 1695742841@Gmail.com

From: GoldenBoy@Gmail.com

Date: September 8th at 12:50am

Subject: I know you

 

Tsk tsk, as if I would ever be foolish enough to just _give_ my identity. No, for now you being in the dark is all well and good. Ask another question, something better, or maybe face a consequence for you irrationality.

 

From: 1695742841@Gmail.com

To: GoldenBoy@Gmail.com

Date: September 8th at 12:53am

Subject: I know you

 

Fine 'Golden Boy'. How about this, what is it that you want?

 

To: 1695742841@Gmail.com

From: GoldenBoy@Gmail.com

Date: September 8th at 12:59am

Subject: I know you

 

Fun. You'll amuse me, and just maybe I won't spill everything I know to the pigs. Tell me this, Geoff, because I _know_ it's you- why did you make this crew?

 

From: 1695742841@Gmail.com

To: GoldenBoy@Gmail.com

Date: September 9th at 1:10am

Subject: I know you

 

So you know my name? How'd you figure that? Do you even _know_ who you're dealing with right now?

 

To: 1695742841@Gmail.com

From: GoldenBoy@Gmail.com

Date: September 9th at 1:15am

Subject: I know you

 

That took you awhile to answer. Did I spook you? I hope so. How's this, Mr. Ramsey. I know who you are, how powerful you are, and who backs you up and how powerful _they_ are. But what you don't seem to understand is that _I_ hold _more power than you._ I, with my identity hidden. And _I_ sitting cozy in my seat priding myself in how much your squirming, who is _so_ much more powerful than you. I hold your life in my hands, for all you know I could be closer to you than you think. You should watch yourself Geoff, you might really end up getting hurt. Now, answer my question. Why make the _Fake AH Crew?_

_~~~~_

Gavin had spent the most of the night awake, bantering back and forth with various members of the _Fake AH Crew._ For a group of professional criminals they sure were childish at times. He spoke with their Sniper, a man named Ray, who had told him he was probably doing this because of his medically fascinating mini penis. Gavin had cracked up at that, then he had spoken to Michael who was pretty much just pure rage over the computer. Also a man named Jack, the only one he was most unsettled over talking to was whoever the _Vagabond_ character was. He was silent, and he was certain. He said what he wanted and then left the e-mail. He was someone Gavin had feared from the moment he laid eyes on him, he sure as Hell didn't want to be found out by him.

Geoff had managed to weasel away though, well really Gavin had _allowed_ him to log out. He didn't really need to talk to him anymore, he was just keeping them online for the pure fun of it all. Cracking his knuckles he sighs, there was no way that today was going to be even remotely as fun as last night, especially now that Michael was all worked up. He had talked to him long enough and had found that Michael wasn't even rested up enough or cooled enough to hold a conversation. Part of Gavin felt terribly for that fact. A sigh broke past his lips. He needed to find a way to distract himself again. He flexed his fingers again as he exited his apartment. He wasn't sure of really what he  _wanted_  the  _Fake AH Crew_  for, all he knew was that he wanted them to know he had the upper hand. 

Closing his eyes, he leans his forehead against the door. Maybe he was just out of his mind, because it seemed that way nowadays. First he left his name for the police to find him, and now he was messing with the most powerful gang in all of Los Santos. A groan fell from his lips, he was a mess. If he wasn't getting all hyped up over something sexual he was getting all hyped up over adrenaline and the thrill of the chase. A hand settled on his shoulder and he jumped, whipping around to come face to face with a confused Michael. "Gav? You okay?"

 He couldn't even bare to look at Michael, he felt so guilty and dirty. At first he'd been amused over it all, it was only at the expense of a few assholes who thought they were something better than everyone else, but knowing that Michael was  _one_  of those men drove him mad. He was bright and nice enough, he could have gone on to do any number of things. "I'm fine Michael, don't worry about me okay? I'm just, a little tired, what about you though? Last I spoke to you, well, you were jumpy."

 Michael squinted at Gavin, and Gavin smiled back at him. There wasn't much he could do to convince him that he wasn't anything more than tired. "I think there's a fair share of jumpy going on around here." He sighed before looking away again. There was an awkward sort of tension, Gavin finally realized, and he allowed himself the worry to believe that it was somehow his fault. Well, it  _was_   his fault, but he was thinking about last night. Was the kiss just a spur of the moment type of thing? "I got a weird e-mail last night, it's kinda bothering me."

Michael inched closer, hands reaching out to rest against Gavin's arms as he just took in the sight of the other male. "And if anything, your presence makes it better." Gavin flinched a little, it definitely wasn't a spur of the moment sort of thing. Still he felt guilt settle in, because if Michael knew all the wrong Gavin had been doing him he'd definitely change his mind on that statement. "Michael-"

"I know, I   _know._  The feeling's probably not mutual." Lowering his hands from Gavin, he nods his head a bit. "I guess I'm just looking for comfort. I gotta go, I'll see you later on tonight." He smiled a little before turning and walking down the opposite end of the hallway, yet again leaving Gavin to dwell in his decisions. Part of him wanted to go back inside  _now_   and make things right, but the rest of him had an unsettling dread that he badly wanted to figure out. Turning away, he leaves the building, he could always return later that night.

~~~~

Gavin had returned home to multiple e-mails. Many from old flames and a few from business partners, only one of them was actually from the  _Fake AH Crew._  Gavin groaned, clicking the computer off entirely, he just wasn't in the mood to comfort them with the knowledge that so far he held no interest in talking with the police. They had questioned and asked enough the night before, all of him desperately just wanted to see Michael again. He could still remember how forlorn and how exhausted he looked, and part of Gavin felt badly over that. A sigh rolled past his lips as a knock ensued from the door. "Michael?" 

He asked warily, narrowing his eyes to where a voice mumbled a meek 'yes'. Gavin was quick to jump up and pull open the door, a friendly smile on his face to greet his neighbor- who still looked utterly exhausted. Michael gave him half a smile before allowing himself into the room, he was close enough with Gavin that he didn't really even need to   _knock_   before entering the house. Gavin settled himself down beside Michael on the couch. "You're tired." He mused, lifting a hand to stroke his fingers tenderly through Michael's thick curls. He really did love the man's hair, it was so soft and curly in all the best of ways. Michael leaned into his touch, eyes slipping shut as Gavin methodically massaged his fingers against Michael's skull. "Mmm." He answered back, his lips turning upward into the ghost of a smile. "I am."

"So  _sleep_. Nothing gets better through exhaustion." Michael peeked his eyes open at Gavin, chuckling lazily under his breath with the gesture. It made Gavin realize how much he missed the former Michael. It had only been a few days of knowing each other but they'd really connected as if they had been friends forever, that and the kiss they shared was  _fan-freaking-tastic._  So with Michael a day was like a year, and he adored that fact, actually he wanted to know more and more facts about Michael. And not just the ridiculous things he could find on the internet, he wanted to know Michael on a more intimate level, but with all he was doing now he could only assume that Michael wouldn't be pleased with him. "My anger dies down when I'm tired, I just don't have the strength for it."

Gavin lowered his hands from the silken curls, instead resting them in his lap as he turned himself to fully face Michael- which had him sitting criss-crossed and feeling like a child. "Why are you so angry Michael? Let me help at least." His words seemed to have awakened Michael, because he suddenly looked more alert than before. He reached out, tentatively at first but gradually gaining more confidence when Gavin didn't flinch back, and took a hold of Gavin's hands, closing his own tightly around them. Gavin liked that, he knew it was a dumb thought, but he liked how their hands didn't really fit together but in a way still did. His eyes lifted from their interlocked hands to instead meet Michael's stunning brown gaze, which held such a level of severity in them that Gavin felt his breath catch. "Gavin, I'm not a good person. I know I say it a lot in a joking way but this time I  _really_  mean it. I've done a lot of bad shit, shit that might be revealed over the course of the next few days. I just... I want the assurance that you won't judge my choices, because you're a good person, and I really do like you. I just want to keep you _safe._ "

Gavin was made speechless. Michael wanted to keep _him_ \- the one causing all the turmoil and stress-  _safe._  It was touching, and in a way it made him feel like he mattered. More guilt coiled itself in his gut like a rope, churning and twisting tighter and tighter, he felt like he was about to just fall over and die. "Michael I-"

"I know you can probably keep yourself safe, there's just a lot out in the world and I don't know if it'll come for you too." Gavin just nodded instead, it was probably better than trying and failing to find the right words. Michael smiled a little bit before releasing Gavin's hands. If he knew, how much would he hate Gavin?

~~~~

Michael had ended up passing out on Gavin's couch after a very thorough and handsy make-out session. Gavin was, of course, pleased to be able to help Michael in losing some of his tensions, but he also felt guilty about it. If Michael knew that he had fallen apart in multiple ways at the hand of the same guy who was ruining his life he would be absolutely disgusted in not only himself but Gavin as well. A groan broke past his lips as he scrubbed his fingers against his face, pushing them up through his already ruined hair. Settling himself into the office chair, he flips open the old laptop, glaring at the screen. He didn't  _want_  to be reminded of the fact that he was Golden Boy, he just wanted to be Michael's  _Gavin_.

From: 1695742841@Gmail.com

To: GoldenBoy@Gmail.com

Date: September 10th at 10:28pm

Subject: A proposition

Okay Golden Boy, here's the deal. We've narrowed our searches down and we can probably find you, I highly doubt you want me sending my Vagabond out to retrieve you, so I think it would be best if you simply agree now to cease and delete the files remaining on your hard drive. Give up, you're out of your league here. Even if it may be only slightly, you're good kid, you should focus your talents somewhere different.

 

Gavin sighed audibly, his eyes closing as he read and re-read the e-mail over and over. Of course they would finally be able to find him out, he had made it as obvious as physically possible. They were proving themselves to him as much as he was proving himself to them. Flexing his fingers he grins a little before typing. 

 

To: 1695742841@Gmail.com

From: GoldenBoy@Gmail.com

Date: September 11th at 2:11am

Subject: A proposition

Okay, so you're finally gonna bust me then? I want you to, it's only been incredibly obvious (hint my sarcasm). I want the Vagabond to come and get me, just don't expect that to be easy, nor will keeping me put be easy. So anyway to recap, all of you suck with the exception of one that I've grown particularly fond of, and I will always be smarter than you.  _Come get me bitches._

 

Clicking offline he grins victoriously, this would be fun. He slammed the screen shut at the noise of a shuffle, watching as a disoriented (and incredibly shirtless) Michael stumbled himself into the room. "Gav? What time is it?" Gavin regarded the clock with a grimace, was he really so used to being up at ungodly hours that it hadn't even phased him? He turned back to regard Michael who looked adorable in his sleep induced 'after-sex' haze. "It's early, love. I'm sorry, I hadn't even noticed it was so bloody early."

Standing up, he approaches Michael who smiles in a lovely and comforting way. "Nah, don't worry about it. I gotta head out anyway. I have a... Alligator to deal with." Gavin laughed a bit, leaning into Michael's hold before leaning up to peck his chin softly. "I think it's safe to say I'll miss you while you're gone." Michael smirked down at him, gloating with his eyes. "Course you will, I mean, it's  _me."_

~~~~

Gavin absolutely did miss Michael the instant he left, and all throughout the morning as well. He liked the fact that Michael had texted him non-stop, it made him feel even  _more_  guilty and still slightly satisfied. He couldn't deny that what was simply physical attraction was blooming into something more. He liked Michael's terrible vulgarity and his constant anger, it was something that Gavin had convinced himself he needed in his life. 

He hadn't gotten another e-mail from the _Fake AH Crew_ , and he knew that he was going to be abducted sometime in the day, or at least watched. Well, or sought out. He wanted to keep himself out in the public as much as possible then, he wanted to flash himself around like a gaudy and shiny hunk of jewelry for them all to gawk at. He really did need to straighten out his priorities, he was sure that normal people didn't make themselves wanted by the most dangerous gangs. He ordered another round of alcohol as he relaxed on the bar stool, he looked exceptionally nice that day. He always told himself that he had to look nice if he were going to be kidnapped. Gavin was known to be millions of miles ahead of everyone else. 

Combing back his hair for a  moment he blows out a bored sigh, could this kidnapping just be done faster? No, he had to wait till the night when the Vagabond would be able to- with certainty- drag him away at his least suspecting moment. He was sure he could just amuse himself through the day with little unimportant things. Glancing down at his fingernails, he smiles a bit. Tonight would be fun.

He was brought back to alertness by the sound of a motorcycle engine outside, his eyes warily watching the entrance of the bar. A man strolled in, he was around Gavin's age, but he was massively tall and attractive in varying ways. His hair was long and golden in a dusty way, but what caught Gavin's attention most was the jacket he wore like a badge that just screamed his identity; black leather with blue stripes. The Vagabond. Gavin knew he looked appalled, and he didn't look away in time, because the second the male met his eyes he smirked darkly- a warning sign. Gavin ducked his head back down to the drink before him, feeling his throat constrict and dry out. Quickly he downed it's contents just as the male took a seat directly beside him. "Well well well, what have we here. Two in the afternoon and already drinking?"

Gavin lifted his eyes to the Vagabond beside him, meeting hetero-chromatic blue and green eyes. He looked just as dangerous as he was handsome, Gavin shivered slightly and momentarily wished for Michael to come waltzing in. "I could say the same for you, or did you knowingly walk into a bar to order a glass of water?" The man glared slightly, signaling the bartender for his own drink before he rested himself forward on the barstool, purposely drawing attention to the lift in his jacket. Gavin wasn't phased by seeing guns strapped to the belts of people's jeans, but the fact that Ryan didn't have a gun but instead a  _knife_   was horrifying in ways he couldn't explain. His eyes flicked back up to Ryan's, a smirk dazzling his features. "You're cute, like an alligator, I like you."

That was really all the confirmation Ryan needed to know that Gavin was the one he was looking for, and Gavin knew full well that Ryan would piece it all together. "Maybe you stop with all this silly behavior, and I'll just invite you over to my place later on tonight- eh?" The Vagabond glared, drinking his alcohol with obvious concentration. He clearly didn't talk much. "Sounds like a plan, _Golden Boy._ " Then he was gone.

~~~~

Gavin had been absolutely right earlier on in the day, just because his face wasn't known didn't mean that he didn't know  _their_  faces. He'd seen their Sniper  _and_  getaway driver throughout the day, and he had to admit it was more than a little unsettling. He was even more so on edge ever since he had his fateful run in with Ryan the fucking Vagabond. It had all seemed fun, but they worked fast enough, and Gavin didn't really make it hard on them. Sure they couldn't hack him or find him out through technology, but he  _was_   the only new and registered I.T. guy. He shut his thoughts down as he entered the apartment complex, that feeling of dread growing within him. Taking the stairs two at a time, he picks up his speed before unlocking the door into his room and rushing inside.

The house was eerily dark, that was the first thing Gavin registered when he entered his home again. It was like something out of a horror movie. His office was wide open as well, and he was certain that he had _shut_ that. Fear raced through his body, had Michael come in and seen everything? His more rational side reasoned that he probably had just forgotten to close the door yet again, but it was quieter than his other side. A yelp tore from his throat when hands grabbed him from behind. He struggled heavily, writing and punching out at whatever he could find. Weightlessly, he was lifted into the air and tossed aside like nothing more than a ragdoll. His vision blurred as his back slammed into his coffee table, shattering it instantly under the weight.

Despite the fact that he was unprepared for a battle, he was still accustomed to the pain of it all. Rolling onto his side quickly, he swipes up a piece of glass just as he's hauled back into the air. His gaze connects with a hetero-chromatic pair of eyes glinting dauntlessly from underneath the sanctuary of a black skull mask. “Vagabond. I was hoping you would already be here, in a lot less clothing I must say but _here_  nevertheless.” Was all he said before he slammed the glass down against the male's shoulder. There was a cry of pain before he was thrown aside again.

He could feel his internal organs bruising, _God_ it hurt to be tossed around like that. Quickly he scrambled back to his feet, watching the way the male yanked the glass from him as if he had just been pricked with a needle and nothing more. The Vagabond was even _more_ menacing up close than he was from far away, he was taller than Gavin had initially allowed himself to think, and on top of that even stronger. He had put a lot of force into his body just to _get the knife into his shoulder._ A sigh fell ragged from his lips. “This is shit, wanna call it even?”

The Vagabond laughed, it was a sinister noise and Gavin shuddered from that. He was about to die. Suddenly the man lunged, but Gavin was faster as he ducked out of the way, running for the door. There was no way he would last in this battle, he had done enough by just stabbing him. “Fuck!” He cried out as he was yanked back, slamming into a wall with crippling force. His face was scratched up and bruised, hair disheveled and clothes all rumpled, but he still managed to have a scarlet smirk light up his face. “You can't kill me.”

The Vagabond didn't reply, he just stared at Gavin as if waiting for further explanation on that. Gavin coughed again, he really did _hurt_ all over. Resting his head against the wall, he laughs a bit. “Oh you poor poor fool. I still hold _all_ the leverage.” Slowly he slid his hand up, holding eye contact with the male the entire time. Skillful fingers squeezed on a point just below the neckline, and he heard Ryan's ragged cry as he fell down to his knees. Pressure points really were amazing. Before the male could recuperate, Gavin slammed his knee up against his face, watching as he fell back. 

His arrogant victory kept him from noticing the way Ryan had kicked out at him, slamming into his legs and shoving him back until he crashed to the ground again. The Vagabond was up faster, kicking his ribs with a crushing force that had Gavin's mind spinning. He had never intended to last long in the fight, but he was pleased to have taken him down enough. Rolling to the side, he catches hold of the Vagabond's muddy boot, twisting with all the strength in his body until the male- again- yelled in agony from the position. He crashed to his knee, gripping his foot. Gavin was still a little disoriented, so it took him a moment to scoot himself back up to a seated position. Then his fist went out, slamming against the mask hard enough for him to hear a satisfying crack and a groan, unfortunately he wasn't able to really get out of the way in time as the Vagabond retaliated, knocking Gavin out successfully.

~~~~

Gavin woke up in pain on the ground, a groan falling past bloody lips, There was a water bottle beside him, and he smiled a little at that, he could already guess that it had probably been from Michael. Unscrewing the cap, he downs the most of it in one gulp, sighing at the taste of something _other_   than his blood. He glanced around the room a few times, it was like any kind of bedroom, just empty of everything. He wasn't even in a _basement._ This crew sucked. Gavin had been kidnapped more times than he could ever count, it was just how the life of a hacker was lead, so if they were looking for fear then they already failed. Standing up, he winces at the pain in his side, lifting his shirt enough to see that his hips and waist as well as all along his chest were painted black with bruises and cuts. He didn't feel dirty though, someone had wipes away all the blood on his face and had even bandaged up some of the more bad cuts on him. He knew that he ought to feel thankful, but he was kinda irritated. A part of the fun- and though  he knew he was fucked up for thinking it- was the degradation and the torture and all of that. 

Moving over to the door, he peeks underneath it to try and see anything. Having no luck, he moves to the keyhole instead. He can see a living room, the Vagabond was sitting there with his shirt off (but mask still on- which Gavin knew was because his nose was fucked up) being patched up by some fatter man that Gavin recognized as Jack. Geoff was off in the corner rubbing at the bridge of his nose, Ray was sitting   _way_   too close to the Vagabond, and Michael was pacing the floors furiously. Gavin felt the slight pang of regret again. Swiping a busted paperclip from his pocket, he sets to work on the door. Honestly if they wanted him to escape easily they might as well have left the doors wide open and a motorcycle running outside for his arrival. 

Of course Gavin was everything but conventional, he loved to make a scene. Escape was far from his mind as he swung the door open, listening to the satisfying ' _slam_ ' it made against the wall. All eyes were on him then. "Oh whoops, I think the door was unlocked."

Nobody made any moves to approach him, and Gavin knew it was because the number he'd done on the Vagabond character. Sure he had lost but he'd still stabbed him pretty damn deep   _and_   he had broken his nose. He was a force to be reckoned with, and obviously everyone knew that. "So you   _are_   the little fucker ruining my crew-"

"Gavin what the  _fuck_?!" Gavin flinched suddenly, it was always and only Michael that made him do things like that anyways. He hated it with a burning passion. Michael stalked towards him, Gavin had never before seen so much hatred aimed at himself from Michael like that. Usually Michael smiled more when he saw Gavin, but there was so much betrayal and anger and most importantly   _hurt._   Gavin opened his mouth to speak, shocked beyond holy Hell when Michael enclosed his fingers around the back of his throat before dragging him in for a passionate and heated kiss. Apparently he wasn't the only one to be shocked by the sudden movement, because everyone else looked just as confused and bewildered as himself.

Michael shoved away before Gavin could react properly, eyes blazing and aflame with hatred. "That doesn't mean anything you  stupid fucking ass." He turned away again, pushing past the other crew members to exit the house. Gavin could feel his heart hammering quickly in his chest, sure Michael had probably been the one to insist he be patched back to relative health, but he was obviously distraught over a decision like that. Gavin breathed out a shaky sigh before looking at the others who were all watching him curiously. Suddenly his confidence had deflated, and he hated himself for not having stopped what he was doing before it got to that point.

"Well, Michael isn't gonna be here while we do this, you fucked up my alligator." Geoff placated, his gaze stern as he crossed his arms. Gavin could hardly focus enough, mind switching between his current predicament and his need to go and find Michael. "Yeah, the tosser had it comin. I didn't invite that pillock into my house." He could feel the males dark gaze on him, threatening to break him down despite the fact that he had held himself up enough. He focused instead on the others; Ray, Geoff, and Jack. "Why did you blackmail us just to have us come find you?"

Gavin sighed in annoyance, this was more like a shitty interrogation than anything fun. He met the eyes of the male questioning him now, Ray. He knew that Ryan and Jack would be silent throughout the entire ordeal, and he liked that, it meant less talking. "I was  _bloody  bored!_ " He exclaimed honestly, crossing his arms as he glanced back to the door that Michael had left from. "America is too bloody easy, I've stolen enough funds from national banks and government officials to live life on easy street at least thirty times! All this hacking is too easy, that and I thought it was amusing that you all sucked so much at that aspect. If you're going to be a crew then you should at least prepare yourself for things like   _that._   If I  _had_  been anyone else in their right mind I would have turned you in and that would have been the end of it. But I think, and  _hope_ , that you'll grow and learn from this you bunch of hob-knockers!"

He didn't wait for them to speak again, pushing out of the door despite hearing a shout to stop him. Ray was fast enough to get in front of him, but after Gavin skillfully slapped out his hand, fingers gripping a particularly bad pressure point- Ray was on the ground whining like a child about what shit it was that he was a sacrifice for that shit. He was hardly a barrier to keep him in the building. He descended the stairs three at a time, nearly falling and snapping his neck at least five times before he pushed through the large glass double doors.  Michael was standing outside still, flicking a lighter on and off as if the mini version of his beloved explosions was a comfort. He glanced towards Gavin once and glared away instantly, Gavin felt his heart sink. "Michael wait."

"I wasn't going anywhere." He grumbled sarcastically, shoving his lighter down into his pocket before turning to face the male in question. He was, again, inscrutable and unreadable, and Gavin felt himself deflate more. "Michael I'm  _sorry._  I was, I just, it was-"

"A game, for you, it was like a real world game where you could manipulate and move the players however you want. I get it Gavin, as a hacker the world is just an impossible hardcore game for you." Gavin swallowed heavily as he listened to him, he did owe it to him at the very least. "I was just another pawn, wasn't I?" Finally he spoke up, stepping forward a little bit. "I wanted to stop, for you, I just didn't know how. It was just for fun, I didn't think about the consequences enough-"

"So think about them now, Gavin. Without me." It was the first time in awhile that Michael had called him 'Gavin' instead of 'Gav'. He hated that, it hurt him in ways he didn't think it could have ever possibly, but it wasn't like he could convince him otherwise.

~~~~

Gavin had gotten an e-mail again from the   _Fake AH Crew._  He had half a mind to not open it, his run in with them had been weeks ago, and he didn't really care to involve himself in them ever since Michael stopped talking to him. That was probably the worst of it all, he really did like Michael in an honest way, in a way that he hadn't liked a person before. Still, he had opened the e-mail. It was sent from their leader, Geoff, and he had demanded the two meet up for lunch or something like that. Of course Gavin was eager to say no, but he stopped and thought about it, and really if they sent for him again it would be even worse. So he found himself sitting out in a garden, sipping tea as he awaited Geoff.

Geoff was later than late, actually Gavin was ready to leave when the male showed up, still dressed up in a suit. "Gavin, or should I just keep calling you Golden Boy?" Gavin waved his hand in annoyance as the elder male chuckled a bit. "Call me whatever so long as you state your bloody point and let me go."

Gavin set his tea cup down as Geoff motioned to the exit. "I'm not forcing you to stay. By all means, go." Gavin flicked his eyes to the door, but he knew he wasn't about to leave. He was curious, it was his fatal flaw and he knew it. Shrugging his shoulders a bit, he leans back in the wiry chair. "Alright, caught me, I'll bite. What do you want?"

"You." He answered smoothly, flattening his tattooed fingers against the white table cloth. He looked too badass to be in such a fancy suit, what with all the tattoos and the cartoon like mustache, he was made to play the villain role. But to  _who_   he was a villain was the question. "You made an impact, even Ryan can admit that he's curious to know more about you. Ray thinks your accent is cool, and Jack thinks you're more a kindred soul than you show. We all know that Michael likes you enough, so it was a decision down to me. I think you're absolutely fucking right, I don't have a hacker to keep the feds off my ass, and that run in with you was enlightening. I can promise you protection, but I know you don't want that shit. No, you just want the adrenaline, don't you, it's why you sought us out so heavily."

Gavin remained silent, a position on the team actually had been his main objective through everything, but now that he was getting it he felt like throwing up. Why would he even consider that? A thought bubbled through his mind:  _Michael._  If he joined the team he would be able to be near Michael again, and he wanted that badly. Leaning forward in his seat, he smiles a little childishly. "When do I start, boss?"

~~~~

Michael was, for a lack of better words, unhappy to see that Gavin had joined the team. He had avoided Gavin entirely as he introduced himself to the group. He'd strayed away from Ryan, who had inevitably caught up with him and offered his own version of respect, and had also tried to keep clear of Jack. He was just an intimidating man who didn't offer any words really ever. He had watched Gavin silently the entire time, and so had Geoff. Though Geoff seemed friendlier than Jack. Ray was cool, Gavin knew that he could find a friend in him, but it was Michael he wanted back again. 

The group had gotten hectic, and then after too much alcohol (and weed on Ray's behalf), Geoff demanded they all take a room and fall asleep. Gavin pushed himself outside onto the balcony instead, slipping away unseen in the crowd. The night was glittering with the lights of the city, illuminating the world with an ethereal glow that Gavin basked himself in. "They like you."

A voice sounded from behind him, and Gavin whirled around to come face to face with the person who had been avoiding him all night; Michael. He looked more worried than anything, his eyes scouring Gavin's face for some type of signal that Gavin didn't know if he was or wasn't giving or not. "Michael?"

Michael averted his gaze, stepping forward to grip onto the railing beside Gavin. His gaze landed on the city as well, dark and still impenetrable. "All of them. You're really cool with those fucktards." Gavin couldn't stop the chuckle from spilling past his throat, and he watched the way Michael relaxed more beside him. Some things never changed, and the way that Michael felt around Gavin wasn't about to change either. "Yeah... All of them but you, right?"

Gavin glanced down the the city as he spoke, but his attention was drawn back to Michael when he spun to face him fully. "What?! Gavin do you think I- Dammit, no Gavin, I'm not angry at that anymore. I'm pissed that I fucking said I wouldn't drag you into this shit and I still managed to do just that. I want to protect you, and now you're right fucking here in the blast zone. You're out of your fucking mind, Gavin." His eyes softened as he stepped forward to claim Gavin's hands again, and Gavin felt his heart flop around in his chest again. "And you aren't?"

Michael shook his head as he laughed, hair falling before those deep dark eyes that always managed to mesmerize Gavin in ways he hadn't ever been before. Gavin never really allowed himself to indulge in all the fascinating beauty that was Michael, he was so stunningly perfect, and Gavin wanted Michael to know that. "I'm so sorry." Michael leaned himself forward, pressing his forehead against Gavin's as he simply breathed the other in. "I know you are. I am too." He admitted, before finally their lips met in a tantalizingly slow kiss. It was perfect, this was perfect, and he knew that it could only get better from there.


End file.
